Conventional lock mechanisms, such as Small Format Interchangeable Core (SFIC) locks, are designed to provide a secure and strong lock in a small space. A typical lock includes the basic components of a body, a rotatable cylinder or plug positioned within the body and a series of pins or tumblers. When locked, the pins extend from the cylinder into the body to prevent rotation of the cylinder relative to the body. A specifically shaped key inserted in a keyhole within the cylinder engages the pins and moves them such that the cylinder is free to rotate relative to the body, thus unlocking the lock.
To provide adequate security, the lock must be configured to resist over-rotation, or over-torque, of the cylinder. Conventionally, the tumblers are designed to resist such over-rotation. For example, most conventional locks employ between five and seven tumblers to resist over-torque of the cylinder. With a greater number of tumblers, however, less space remains available within the lock for other features, e.g., additional security measures.
Therefore, it would be advantageous to develop a lock mechanism that overcomes the drawbacks of known locks.